Other Ones
Other Ones are beings that were mutated by Cosmic Entities, or by any other Eldritch source. These appear through various mental and physical transformations. Oftentimes dramatically. These Other Ones also gain abilities seemingly conflicting with all human knowledge of reality and the laws of physics. Any creature can become mutated, be it humans, or any other Earthly Beast. History Many records of strange creatures existed ever sense Bâsmu in Sumerian Myth. Though many of these were listed as mere mythology. Michel de Nostredame (1503) was a Human who perfectly fused with the Other. Gaining foresight and Healing abilities. Qnother like him was Karl Ernst Krafft (1900 - 1945). Who fervently belived in the writings of Nostredame. Knowing them to be foresight. Not just the rambelings of a madman. Brusilov Expedition (1912-1915). They were discovered as fact after a small leak of Void was found during the Brusilov Expedition (August 28th, 1912 - 1915). A 1912 Russian expedition led by Georgy Brusilov, which ended with only two survivors, Valerian Albanov and Alexander Konrad, in 1915. This is however a cover-up by the Russian Empire. For Albanov and Konrad spoke of what truly happened, proven by the unidentifiable corpse of some unknown creature was dragged with them. They spoke of a cave that they discovered, which they hid in to avoid the cold. . In the days that they spent in the cavern everyone began to slowly succumb to madness, June 9th, 1914 there was a suicide. Yerminia Zhdanko, falling into despair and paranoia quicker then everyone else, took her life with her Father's Berdan M1868. It was after this that all began to go downhill. Madness began to set in. July 16th, 1914. Georgy decided to see what was wrong with the cave, why everybody was succumbing to madness. He found a singular large fissure in the icy walls. Within the Fissure was a large expanse, and green light issued forth, he got closer to it, examining the strange object. He returned, though acted strangely. He reported of the crack, and nobody was brave enough to check it. To see if it was not just the madness talking. 02:49, July 17th, 1914, Brusilov mutated into a monstrosity, and killed 7 Members before anyone could fight back. Terrified, maddened, by what they looked upon. They riddled it with countless bullets, to avenge their fallen comrades. 5 were killed during this fight, but 6 survived, and decided to leave. To run away. For months they traveled, carrying the remains of their General. The bodies of their comrades to mutilated to even reconize, much less carry. For they were but gory chunks and sinew. Splatted madly around the cavern. Like a sick peice of modern art. During the hike 4 perished. Leaving only Albanov and Konrad. That was untill in 1915 they were discovered. Armia Boga (1916-1917) The beast was experimented on, the Russian government gave a cover story. Seeing the impossible biology of the fiend they named it Zloy Dukh, or Deamon. An organization was created named Armia Boga, "Army of God", those who hunt the Deamons. This was formed on Feburary 12th, 1916. The Head was Aleksi Tchaikovsky. Expeditions were swnt to the same cavern. In order to experiment and research it. Those who did so were not allowed to return to society, oftentimes, even in suits, they mutate. Even themselves becoming an experiment. They began to find animals mutating to it as well, and while the mutations seemed random, they did fall into certain categories. With a list of 72 such catagories named and described by Zadok Krupin in the Kinga Druzey, or "Book of Fiends" November 4th, 1916, After the fall of Tsar Nicolas II, Tchaikovsky created Oперация Адам, or Operation Adam. A plan to make a mighty human, the perfect marriage of Man and Demon. This had many failed attempts, until it was shut down, for Aleksander Verkhovsky, the Minister of War and presider over the Armia Boga after the abdication of the Tsar, decided that Aleksi was curropt. Killing him April 21st, 1917. Over these 168 days around 120 people died to the experiments. After seeing the true horrors of the Armia Boga, the entire operation was down. Znaniye Zapredel'nogo (1939 - 1953) At the dawn of the Second World War, Stalin decided to develop once again a Think Tank into Fissures. Naming it the Znaniye Sapredel'nogo. Or Knowledge of the Beyond. Avoiding the religious connotations behind the Armia Boga. A spy named Eberhard Diefenbach. It was ended in 1953 with the de-Stalinization measures of Nikita Khruveshev. Ahnenerbe (1935-1947) Studies done on the Other Ones began with the formation of Ahnenerbhe, July 1st, 1935 by Heinrich Himmler. Which on the surface was but a Eugenics program. But in truth held a deeper secret, that they were experimenting with the otherwordly. Karl Krafft was a major part of it, approched by Himmler, November 1939. He was to be prosecuted. But made a prediction about an attempt on the Fhurers life. Which proved true. Thus he was made a valued occultist and phrophet of the Third Reich. To Ahnenerbe he proved his in depth knowledge of the Other Ones, even giving them their name, Andere, or "Other". This assistance gave a large leap in progress beyond the Armia Boga. Another leap from the constant experimentation upon captured Jews, and the opening of a Fissure found North of Munich. (1939-1953) Nature As discovered over the years of research and experimentation, Other Ones are those that were able to survive being drenched in the Energy that leaked out of mysterious Fissures,without significant mutation or the loss of Ego. Other Ones tend to become detached from reality, seeing the future, never having new experiences. All-mighty, thus without struggle. All is a dream, nothing is real, thus they become numb, ceasing to care for anything. It is not an enviable life, for to be blessed with the Power of the Cosmos, one is to become a Lonely God. Power Those that do though become very powerful indeed. Able to manipulate reality on a lesser scale, and with a Third Eye, the blessed Anja, they could see outside of time. Bequeathed accursed foreknowledge.tears in Space-time which have yet to have a scientific explanation attributed to them. The level of which they can manipulate the world differs from individual to individual. Some are as weak as to only be able to move objects with their will alone, while others are able to manipulate anything at an atomic level, changing it into anything he desires. Sahasrara The strongest of these are able to reach the state of Sahasrara. The Thousand-Petaled Lotus, where Shiva and Shakti become one, and Shamadi is achieved. Becoming a being of pure consciousness, of raising ones Kundali, the Aether within, to levels unfathomable. They metamorphose into the Divine, to be able to do whatever one wishes. Sahasrara itself has many levels, Ama-Kala The First Stage, which is reached through complete disattachment from the World. One easily reached for such beings.. Visagra The Second Stage, which is reached through a sense of oneness. Nirvana-Kala The Third Stage, which is where one takes in the full Knowledge of the World. Becoming completely aware of all, every mote of dust, every twitch of an insects leg. All is one within him. Here one reaches a stage of Complete Control. Becoming like the God of the Universe. Even able to spread their Hegemony through the infinite Universes. Parama-Shiva The Final Stage, which is where one transcends all. Shankhini wraps around and absorbs the Supreme Bindu, the Void. becoming one with all. Becoming an Outer God. They become connected with all and everything, and all secrets of both World and Void become known to them.